wiccapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hellewise Hearth-Woman
Hellewise Hearth-Woman is a famous figure in Night World history. Ancestress of the Harman Family, the most powerful line of witches in the Night World, Hellewise is revered for battling her vampire twin sister and saving the witches from eradication by the vampires. Early Life Stone Age Hellewise and her twin sister Maya were born to Hecate Witch-Queen, the prehistoric ruler of the witches. When Hecate Witch-Queen died, Hellewise and Maya rose to become co-rulers of their mother's tribe. However, trouble started when Maya desired to rule the tribe by herself, as well as searching for spells that will make her immortal. Hellewise even helped her sister with finding the spell, but ultimately refused to go along with Maya when they discover that the spell required drinking the blood of babies. Maya nevertheless went forward with the spell and kidnapped four of her tribe's babies. She drank their blood and disappeared for a while, causing Hellewise to openly weep at Maya's actions. When Maya returned, now the first vampire in existence, she changed Theorn (an acquaintance of her and Hellewise) into a vampire as well. Upon seeing Theorn attacking his brother out of his newfound bloodlust before fleeing at the sight of her crying, Hellewise declares that she will stop her sister from doing any further damage to their tribe. As more tribespeople are being changed into vampires, Hellewise decides to challenge Maya to a single combat duel to prevent a blood feud between the vampires and the witches of the tribe. After what is recognized by her descendants as an epic battle, Hellewise succeeds in driving Maya and her vampires from the tribe, leaving them in peace. Unfortunately for her, Hellewise died of the wounds she sustained in the battle, but her legacy was always remembered by future witches. Night World Hellewise is mentioned and referred to often, mainly by the witches, who revere her as their hero. In rare cases, Hellewise's descendants are able to call on her for aid in emergencies; this ability is shown with great success by Thea Harman against the vengeful spirit of a witch, and by Aradia, the Maiden of the Witches, who appeals to the rogue witch Sylvia Weald as "a daughter of Hellewise"; Aradia is noted for even taking on Hellewise's likeness as she invokes the Harman ancestress. Night World: The Ultimate Fan Guide Hellewise, the daughter of Hecate Witch-Queen, lives during the Stone Age and is worshiped as the head of the Harman family, the most powerful family of witches. Hellewise is frequently called upon as a source of power in casting and is admired for her benevolence and beauty. Physical Appearance Hellewise is stated to be Maya's twin, but she is the opposite of her sister in terms of appearance. She is fair-haired and "pretty", with brown eyes, which have been described as seeming very wise. Personality Hellewise has demonstrated a quiet demeanor, coupled with a great deal of wisdom, kindness and compassion; she openly weeps at the actions of her sister, and when she first sees what her friend Theorn has become. However, she is a formidable fighter, succeeding in battling and driving out her vampiric twin, a very notable feat considering Maya had retained her powers as a witch in addition to her newfound vampiric abilities and immortality. Theorn has mentioned that his own love, Hana, shares the same quality of wisdom as Hellewise. Etymology *The name "Hellewise" means "famous in battle" which is exactly how Hellewise is portrayed in the Night World series. Hellewise fought an epic battle against her evil sister Maya to save witches from eradication by vampires. For this reason witches regard Hellewise as the greatest warrior to have ever lived. *"Hearth Woman" is the ancient variation of the surname "Harman". "Harman" itself is a variation of the Greek name "Harmon" meaning "soldier". Trivia *Her surname "Hearth-Woman" seems to be a distant reference to the Greek goddess Hestia (Vesta in Latin), who was responsible for protecting the home, family and hearth (fireplace; the center of life for a family or city). Fittingly, according to the family tree posted by L. J. Smith, there is a member of the Hearth-Woman line named Hestia. *According to the book Soulmate, Thierry Descouedres once had a brother named Conlan. On the family tree posted by L. J. Smith, it is stated that a Conlan Spearthrower became the mate of Hellewise and the father of her daughter, Iluna Hearth-Woman. According to the ultimate fanguide, Thierry's brother and Hellewise's mate are the same person. However, as it is not known if the tribes of the Stone Age held marriage ceremonies, it is not certain if Thierry and Hellewise are in-laws, despite Thierry being the uncle of Iluna. *According to Aradia, Hellewise had created a law stating that a witch is forbidden to kill a human. Ironically, the laws of the Night World in fact permit the killing of human beings. *In Night World history, Hellewise had aided Maya in finding the immortality spell, but ultimately would not help her sister conduct it once she knew that it would involve killing children. *Although Hellewise is the progenitress of the Hearth-Woman/Harman line, it is currently not certain if her twin sister is counted among the Harmans. *Although Hellewise is regarded as the ancestress of all witches, she is not the first of the witches as they predate her. **It is possible that after Hecate Witch-Queen's death, Hellewise was given the title because she was the only remaining daughter of Hecate, as Maya renounced her witch heritage and became a vampire. **On the other hand, most of the tribe's witches were changed into vampires by Maya. The remaining tribespeople may have mated with Hellewise's descendants, therefore all the witches descended from the tribe have some blood relation to Hellewise. Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Night World